Outstanding Participation
by xoxocullenluverxoxo
Summary: Alice is nervous so she meets with a certain friend, School starts afterwards and the lemons continue.


**A:N/ This just popped into my head and I couldn't fall asleep till I finished.**

**Disclaimer: I DON NOT own twilight *sadface***

It was going to be the start of a great year, I could tell. I knew that I looked great. I had gone to the mall the previous week and had spent my entire budget. I knew that I wanted to impress all my classmates, but one in particular. I had fallen in love with her when I first heard her scream. I knew that I wanted to hear that scream in a particularly different setting. She was one of the most popular girls I had associated with, Rosalie Hale. Now, I'm not bad looking, but being next to her, you almost don't stand a chance. My best friend Jasper was coming over later to hang out with my older brother Emmett and me. I think that Jasper will probably bring his girl friend Bella. This would be great so I could get her input on my first day of school out fit.

I was sitting in my room reading a book and listening to music when I heard the unmistakable roar of Bella's rusty old truck. I ran down the stairs to greet Jasper and Bella. As I ran by I also tapped on Emmett's door to let him know they were here. I swung the door open and practically tackle hugged Jasper. I hadn't seen him since his family and Bella went on the cruise to his parent's beach house in Florida.

"Whoa Pixie," Jasper said as he hugged me back. I turned and hugged Bella as soon as I let Jasper go. "Hi Bella! It's so good to see you again. Come in." I turned around to head back to the kitchen to get something to snack on. "How was your trip to Florida?"

"Amazing!" Jasper and Bella said at the same time. "The beaches are so pristine and it's so warm down there! I absolutely cannot wait to go back down for spring break!" "I remember seeing that online. I had to do a project in school about the environment of a different state." I said back. "You guys look so much tanner than I do! You two will probably be the tannest people when school starts, speaking of which, Bella will you come look at some out fits I have planned, and tell me which ones you like the most?"

Bella started behind me up the stairs and responded, "As long as you don't make me try on anything, we will be fine." I turned around to talk to Jasper for a moment before I stole his girlfriend away for a while. "I'm sure Emmett is in his room if you guys wanna hang out for a while." Jasper kissed Bella and said to call him if she needed saving. Then he took off to the end of the hallway before I could hit him.

I darted into my room with Bella and closed the door. I put on some music and turned the volume down low so I would be able to hear Bella with in my closet. We were in my room for about an hour when I showed her the perfect outfit. It was a soft blue baby tee with swirled designs along the sides and the sleeves were cut just right that it brought out the slender grace of my figure. We paired that with a pair of light green tights and I found my tan wedges. I figured with my 5'2 frame I would need all the height I could get to talk to Rosalie, who was 5'10, and all gorgeous.

"What's wrong? " Bella asked, picking up my slightly less than excited mood from a couple of seconds ago. I had already told Bella about my crush on Rose, she knew how much I liked her and how much it would mean to me to even have a chance to be with her. Some people from school already knew I was bi, and I wasn't sure how Rosalie would react when or if I even got the nerve up to talk to her.

"I'm just not sure how Rose will react if I approach her," I said in a slightly dejected tone. "It would be such a shame for this outfit to go to waste if she doesn't want to talk to me." Bella sighed and said, "Well if worse comes to worse, you will always have me and Jasper!" She kissed me after she said it and smiled. "I know what would make you feel so much better." I had been with Bella a few times and each time was amazing. She had told Jasper after it had happened the first time, because she felt guilty. At first Jasper had been angry and wouldn't talk to Bella for the longest time.

We finally managed to convince him it wasn't an emotion thing but just a way of release for the both of us. I think when Jasper heard that he and Bella became a lot more intimate. He finally gave us his blessing and said that if we wanted to occasionally have 'alone time' then we could. It had happened a few times since then, but not often because more often than not Bella was perfectly content with Jasper and I was pining after someone else. But here and now I wanted to feel connected to Bella so bad it almost hurt.

I practically tackled Bella to the bed and kissed her hungrily. We both started taking our cloths off just to be able to get some closer contact to each other. Her body was so fit from all the sports she did that she had defined muscles in all the right spots. I started kissing down her neck after she got her shirt all the way off. She was moaning softly to my advances and kept pushing my head down farther south. I pulled her bra off and hooked my mouth around her nipple and started sucking.

She moaned softly and started gaining volume, I leaned up and kissed her hard and deep while I twisted and pinched her nipples. After I kissed her I moved my way down her body to pull off her shorts and panties. I tossed them off the bed and started kissing her clit and slowly started biting and twisting it. As I was doing this I slipped a finger inside her wet heat and she moaned loudly. As I sucked on her harder I slipped another finger inside her and then a third. By this time she was so wet I could have almost easily slipped inside a forth. We both were moaning fairly hard and all of the sudden she came hard just when I bit her clit hard.

She let out this keening wail and panted hard as she was coming down off her incredible high. I pulled my fingers out of her and ordered her to lick. She started to suckle her cum off of my fingers. She then kissed me as hard as she could before she flipped me onto my back and pushed herself down so she was facing my area as I had faced hers previously. She started rubbing my clit hard and then lowered her face and slipped her tongue in between my folds and started furiously licking and darting her tongue inside and out of me. She would occasionally make a long hard lick up and furiously tongue my clit before darting back inside my opening. Before long I felt an intense feeling start inside my stomach. I started panting and grinding on her face. Before long I let out a long shout of ecstasy as I came all of her face.

She climbed back up to me and I flipped her over and lay on top of her as we kissed for a couple more minutes. She sighed heavily as I rolled over to lie beside her. "You know," she started, "With mad skills like we have acquired, I highly doubt even Miss Rosalie Hale would be able to resist your charms Alice." "Why thank you Bella." I replied with a smile, "Your vote of confidence means a lot."

I watched as Bella got dressed and slowly I slipped my clothes back on as well. She called to Jasper that she was about ready to go and turned around to give me a hug. "I'll see you at school in a couple day Alice, you'll be about to do it." Bella told me as she slipped out of my door and into the hallway to meet up with Jasper. I smiled as I thought of what would happen when school started and smiled. I was so ready to talk to Rosalie, school couldn't come fast enough.

**A:N/ So I will probably add another chapter to this, let me know what you think :)**


End file.
